ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Günther Uzumaki
Basic Information (continued) Background Information Günther Uzumaki is a man born an only child to Kokoro & Alfons Burkhard. Unfortunately, it was to the dismay of his self and his father that he would be raised by a single parent when his mother died during some complications in the operation room. Matters were only to take a turn for the worse whenever Alfons’ was to suffer a mental breakdown from the recent life-changing events that were to take place. This series of unfortunate events is the childhood of Günther, where after this nail in the coffin the young boy would be subjected to many kinds of pains, both in mind and body. The emotional pain of being constantly harmed by the only man who cared for you, the only one who knew you existed in this small world that was the Burkhard Manor. To be repeatedly drawn upon with harsh and broken needles, this was the pain that Günther suffered. The pain that would trouble him up to this day. The only reason for it not persisting, at the least being for the physical pain, was because luck would have it that one day the madman was successful in one of his last works. Father’s Rage as they called it, rightfully so as the juinjutsu allowed for the user to release an amount of Yang chakra specifically made to augment the muscles of an individual and allow for greater strength. This was Alfons’ undoing as soon as the boy was able to activate the juinjutsu then he was strangled to death by the hand’s of his son. It was in this moment where reason and purpose was lost for another, it was otherwise found in the offender. In the works of strangling the life from his own creator, Günther could understand only so few of the myriad of noises he made as life slowly was erased from what once was. The key phrase along that was, “Continue… my… work… love… son…” Through that crude message a lot could be made out and hypothesized but never perhaps answered as Alfons’ life had ended just moments ago. So life continued, and it kept on that mysteriously Günther has become well interested in the arts of juinjutsu and showed a great prowess in utilizing his powers as a shinobi. It wasn’t until Günther became a young Jonin that his life would begin to unfold in strange ways to become more than what he was as his father always wanted. Personality & Behavior Günther is a strange individual, and can be seen as a model in those who train themselves the common rules of being a shinobi. Upon one of these ideals was to become emotionless, which in some manner made Günther a good person to have on your side. For he never showed anger, resentment, languish, nor anything like that which would impose the question being if he lost all of those feelings back in the days where his father was still alive. The answer to that question being: Yes, yes he did. The only downside to this is that Günther can be unpredictable in some manners, in example being that he is more so out for himself more than he would be for the team but he understands the consequences being if he does. This being said, Günther is not afraid to put out his teammates if they’re deemed too weak to carry on whatever mission they have. With no mercy, it also gives an air of fear to those around, especially being the innate killing intent he has for all life around which when against can cause for some to even freeze in terror. This man is one made from the dark of our hearts but with the same bright intents of being the greater shinobi. Nindo (Optional) "Now, fix your stare upon the true workings of a god!" (Whenever he uses Deus Ex Machina) "Cogito ergo sum..." (Often said to those doubting his skill) Miscellaneous Information Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: [[Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 1: The Test|Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 1]] Casual Meetings or Events: [[4th Squad: 1st meeting]] [[Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 2: Recovery|Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 2]] Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays/Missions: [[Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 3: Grouping Up.|Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 3]] [[Darara investigation (A-Rank), Part 4: The Inquisition|Darara Investigation (A-Rank), Part 4]] Approved by: Junko Uchiha Databook